Hetalia: By the Odd Light of the Moon
by Vicerene Angelique
Summary: Featuring Pirate England! and my OCFelicity! A mermaid discovers a group of pirates on an island near her home and goes to investigate, she soon comes face to face with the hardest decision of her life. Should she stay? Or should she go? My first dip into the Hetalia fandom so please be gentle! Warning: Vulgar language and some steamy scenes. o3o. Rated M to be safe.
1. The Clear Waters of the Caribbean

Angelique: Another step into a new fandom!

Alfred: I don't think I like this.

Angelique: Well your opinion doesn't matter; you're not even in this story.

Alfred: Then who is?

Angelique: Arthur. He's going to relive some of his pirate days.

Arthur: Oh goodie.

Alfred: Hetalia doesn't belong to Vicerene Angelique.

Angelique: If I did, season five would be out right now.

* * *

Felicity POV

You'd figure that swimming in a reef would be the safest place in the universe for a mermaid. But in this particular situation, you'd be wrong. I was sent by my mother to go gather some seaweed and sugar coral for dinner tonight when I came upon the shallows. Being the adventurous soul that I am, I poked my head above water and looked around the shoreline.

It was a small island, with pure white sand and crystal clear water. I heard shouting from a little ways away and saw a bunch of land walkers going into the jungle. One of the land walkers stood out to me. His coat was blood red and he had a big feather on his hat. He had blonde hair and emerald eyes with big bushy eyebrows. He actually looked kind of goofy. I giggled to myself and say his eyes flick in my direction. I ducked under the water and hoped that I blended with the sand.

He turned his attention back to yelling at the other men and I raised my head above water again. I swam near the beach that was near them and I found a deep stream. I quickly dove into it and swam upstream and followed the path that the men were following. I looked ahead and saw that the water was a grey color. I quickly turned and swam back down the stream as fast as I could. Only knowing that the discoloration was poison left there from the land walkers. I saw the man with the feather hat on the shoreline still and my tail decided to flip above water. It caught his attention as I dove back into the ocean. I saw him run over to the water and start to wade in.

One of the men in the small rowboat on shore said something to him and he yelled a command back before continuing to wade into the water. He dove under a second later and I froze. He opened his emerald eyes and looked right at me. His hat floated off his head and he resurfaced for air. I caught his hat before it hit the bottom and swam back to being a safe distance away. I didn't know why I was staying so close but I couldn't bring myself to swim away.

The next thing I knew there was a fishing net surrounding me and I was pulled above the water. I saw the man with the emerald eyes before I passed out from shock and the sudden intake of air.

* * *

Arthur POV

"Take it aboard men! Put it in a tub of water and wait for my command!" I yelled to my crew.

I climbed back on board my ship and watched as my men threw the mermaid into the tub of water. They pushed it into my study and I closed the door after the men left. She had my hat clenched against her chest and he nose was twitching from the feather. I sat at my desk and went through my maps, waiting for her to gain consciousness.

A couple hours later her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over in the clear tub. The first look in her eyes was calm, then panic and she flipped around to look at me. She pulled my hat out of the water and it glowed before it was completely dry and had regained its shape.

She held it out to me and I stood to take it from her. She did not speak, I bet because she was far too scared to. I knelt down after placing my hat on the floor.

"There's no need to be afraid love," I said softly, hoping that she would calm down a bit.

* * *

Felicity POV

The land walker had captured me, and was now trying to be nice. As confused as I was I hissed at the man and retreated into the far side of the tub, which wasn't much farther away then where I had been.

He looked taken aback by my behavior and stood before returning to his desk.

"I can't help you if you're not going to cooperate," he said.

I was ready to jump out of this tank and claw him to death.

"Why would you help me if you were the one who captured me?" I hissed.

"So you do talk," he replied, a suddenly interested smirk creeping across his face.

I froze an indifferent scowl on my face. I swear that if my eyes were daggers, he'd most surely be dead. But all he did was laugh at my face and it only proceeded to enrage me to no end. I wanted out of this tub and back into the ocean, to go see my parents and forget that this encounter had ever happened.

But that wasn't going to happen when you were locked in a room with a land walker.

"Do you know who I am?" he inquired walking over to his bookcase and gingerly spinning his globe.

"Of course I don't. I live under the bloody sea! How the hell am I supposed to know who the hell you are?" I snapped.

He looked shocked for a moment, then regained his composure, "my, my, you're awfully rude for a lady."

"I don't know what this "lady" you speak of is. I am a mermaid," I responded.

He strode over to my tub and stroked my tail, sending chills up my spine.

"My you're jittery," he said before turning his attention to my tail. "Such a beautiful shade of white, just like the sands of the Caribbean."

I slapped him with my tail and sent him a couple feet across the room.

"I'm only trying to make you comfortable my dear," he said.

"The only place I'd be comfortable is back in the sea," I replied bitterly.

"Well my lady, I'm afraid that I cannot return you to the sea for a while," he said.

"Why the hell not?" I snapped.

"Because you're going to help me with something," he said with a devilish grin.

* * *

Angelique: That is the end to chapter one!

Alfred: About freaking time.

Arthur: Why the hell am I a bloody pedophile?

Angelique; Oh get over it Iggy. You're no better than Francis in my book ;D  
Alfred: Before the two of them go at it, thank you for reading and please leave a review! Criticism will not be tolerated and there will be hell to pay for bad reviews.


	2. Information Worth More Than Gold

Angelique: Yay! Chapter two! Where everything is explained!

Alfred: Good, because I'm extremely lost.

Arthur: I second that.

Angelique: Well that's only because you're boys and this is a romance fic.

Artuhr: Even I enjoy a romance story every now and then!

Alfred: Vicerence Angelique does not own Hetalia.

Angelique: If I did, I'd be Fem!America and I would be Arthur's lover. 3

Arthur: Ahh….

Angelique: Please note that any passage that is written like this _'blah'_ is Felicity writing on paper and any passage that is written like this _"blah"_ is her using telepathy to communicate with Arthur. Please notice the single and double quotation differences.

Atrhur: She also fails at writing accents so she's just not going to do it.

Francis: No accent for me~

* * *

Felicity POV

I glared at him as he stood and walked back over to his desk.

"What do you want with me?" I snapped at him.

"I only wish to study you. There are a number of nobles that would pay a pretty penny for some insight into your kind," he said, still wearing that evil smirk.

"And what does this entail for me? Will I be hurt in this process?" I questioned, knowing that I didn't have much of a choice but to obey at the moment.

"Of course not," he said softly, I noticed his eye twitch. Lie.

I hissed at him again and he combed his fingers through my hair.

"It's such a shame that your kind is so beautiful, yet there is no way to love you," he said as he placed his hands on my hips and stroked my sides.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, slapping him across the face with my hand.

My long nails left claw marks in his cheek and blood started to drip from the cuts. At an instant his sword was at my neck and I was struggling to get away.

"I am your captor, I control what happens to you little mermaid," he said, running his fingers through my hair. "You should really listen if you want to survive."

I growled softly and stopped struggling he dropped me and I fell back into the tub of now warm water. I dipped my hand under the water and touched his cheek where the claw marks were. He grabbed my wrist but didn't move my hand. the water dripped into the cuts and all that was left were some pink scars where the claw marks had been.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"You're welcome," I responded.

I looked away from him and noticed for the first time that moonlight was pouring in through the tinted windows of the captain's office. I pulled myself out of the water and balanced on the edge of the tub. A warm glow surrounded me and I was completely dry. A white glow surrounded me and I had legs instead of my tail.

A second later the captain had thrown his shirt at me and was urging me to put it on. I did so and stood, the boat's sudden movement caused me to topple into the captain. He caught me by my waist and help me up until I regained my balance.

"Seems as though you haven't walked in a while," he said.

I shook my head no. He sat me down on the window seat behind his desk. The cushion there was extremely soft and I couldn't help but lay down. The man turned his chair around to face me and seemed to be startled when he saw my lying down on the cushion. I smiled and made a writing motion in the air. He looked at me quizzically and I pointed to a quill pen and some paper on his desk.

He handed me the quill pen and a piece of paper and I scribbled down on it: _'I have to explain all of this first before you start asking questions so it's less confusing.'_

I showed him the paper and he nodded, "alright then. Your penmanship is very good by the way."

_'Thank you.'_

"You're very welcome."

I help up my index finger to him and he nodded. I went back to scribbling.

* * *

Arthur POV

I watched as she wrote down whatever she needed to explain and I thought over various research questions that I was required by my client to ask the mermaid or just answer the questions with various tests or dissections. I didn't think that I would have to put her through that if she was willing to cooperate. I hated to admit it, but she looked a lot better as a human than a fish. I would have to do something about that.

She handed me her paper a moment later and I looked over what she wrote.

_'This might be a little much to comprehend, but please read the whole thing before you ask questions please. To begin with, I lose my tail at night -if I want to- and I gain my legs. But in having this wonderful transformation, I lose the ability to speak.I do however possess telepathy, which is what we merfolk us to communicate with each other under the water. Another trait that I gain is I turn more feminine as a human. Something in the moonlight is what makes me change from mermaid to human, I believe it's called Celtigen that interacts with the Celtigen in my cells that created my tail. The positive Celitgen cells in the moonlight and the negative Celtigen cells in my tail cells cancel each other out and create my legs. The only difference between merfolk and humans is that abundance of Celtigen in our bodies. As for the telepathy, I have no idea where that comes from.'_

"That was very informative, thank you. But I still have some questions," I inquired.

She made a motion that meant "bring it on."

"Awkward question to start, how do you reproduce?" I inquired.

She began scribbling, _'When we regain our legs, we come ashore with our mate and start the same process that you humans do. We gain the human genitalia and experience coitus.'_

"Ah, and how does the child-bearing process work?" I inquired, writing down my questions.

_'The same as you, the female bears the child though a mermaid or merman is always born at night due to the mother having legs and her genitalia at night.'_

"Interesting, what is your diet?"

_'I mostly eat sugar coral, a species of coral that is only found here in the Caribbean. It tastes especially good when you mix it with French Grunt."_

"What is French Grunt?"

_'A type of fish.'_

"What are your daily activites?"

_'Personally I love to explore the reefs and sit on the beaches of the islands. I also love swimming next to pirate ships and making the men on the ship "think" that they saw a mermaid,'_

I laughed, "is it true that mermaids eat humans?"

_'Some mermaids do I won't lie. I am one of those mermaids that's supposed to eat humans for the meat content, but i don't find them particularly appetizing.'_

"Well that's a relief, I wouldn't want you trying to eat me at night."

_'Anything else?'_

"That's all I got," I responded.

_"I thought I'd use telepathy now so I don't waste all your paper."_

"That's quite alright."

_"Now that I've told you about me. Why don't you tell me about yourself? I've been here for a couple hours now and yet I still don't know your name."_

"My name is Arthur Kirkalnd my lady and I am the captain of this ship," I introduced quickly. "Come to think of it, you haven't told me your name either."

_"My name is Felicity Taryn."_

"That is a beautiful name," I responded.

She blushed, _"thank you."_

"You're very welcome my dear."

Suddenly the door to my office swung open and in walked my first mate Francis.

"Captain! Schnider got himself caught in the mast- Oolala what is going on in here?" he said, his eyes flickering to Felicity.

"Arthur, is this woman your slut?" he purred.

"She is the specimen that I am supposed to observe for Sir Smith and his research," I responded.

"This woman is a mermaid? Where is the tail?" he exclaimed.

Felicity tapped my shoulder and handed me the papers that she'd written her responses on and pointed to Francis.

_"Give them to him to read."_

"Just read these Francis," I said, "it'll all make sense after."

Francis took a moment to read the notes and handed them back to me.

"So then," Francis began, "the moon is out now. Would you like to bear my children?" he was instantly beside her and had his hands on her shoulders.

I pulled her onto my lap and smirked, "she's my specimen so therefore she is mine to control. I don't want you doing anything of that sort to her."

Francis pouted and Felicity smiled.

"Besides, I'll be the only person to do that to her," I said as I pulled her closer to me.

Felicity blushed and I smiled more. Francis huffed and stomped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"You can sleep on the window seat. I have to go to bed," I told her.

_"I wanted to sleep with you. I'm absolutely freezing right now."_

I froze for a second and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

_"Please? Just for tonight?"_

I smiled, "alright."

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I stood up, carrying her down the stairs to my room. I laid her down on my bed and quickly ran back up the stairs to close the door at the top. I took off my coat and hat and laid them on my dresser before kicking off my boots and claiming my spot beside her.

Felicity smiled and coiled her arms around my neck again as I pulled the covers up over both of us. It was now that I finally took in all her beauty and I pulled her close to me by her waist.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked her.

_"Very,"_ she responded.

The skin of her face and legs was the softest I'd ever felt. Her hair was now a light, strawberry blonde instead of the white it was when she was a mermaid. She looked absolutely breath-taking and to think that there were only two layers of clothing separating me from her. I decided to take off my shirt and I discarded it on the floor. He hands immediately flew to my chest and she stroked it softly. She was perfect in every way, that's when I noticed that I'd planted my lips firmly on hers.

Felicity seemed shocked at first, then kissed back and pressed her body entirely against mine. It has been said that no man can resist a mermaid, and now I realized how correct that statement was. I wanted to stay here forever with Felicity and her beauty.

* * *

Angelique: It's getting steamy in here! And I think Arthur is falling in love.

Arthur: I like how instead of a pedophile, you made me a sexually attractive Pirate Captain. Very good.

Alfred: Oh god why...

Angelique: ^^ Next time the real adventure beings and things between Arthur and Felicity really heat up!

Francis: Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review for Mademoiselle Angelique~ Criticism will not be tolerated and there will be Russia to pay for bad reviews.

Ivan: Kol, kol, kol.


End file.
